


All Hallows Eve

by BarbaraKaterina



Series: 2018 Holiday fics [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, First Meetings, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaraKaterina/pseuds/BarbaraKaterina
Summary: Laurent really hates Halloween. Really. He wouldn't be caught dead at a Halloween parade...would he?Just a silly little Halloween drabble.





	All Hallows Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be be a melancholic piece about Laurent seeing all his dead, and then I started writing and my brain was like: "... Or it could be a meet-cute instead."
> 
> So, meet-cute it is.

Laurent was not a fan of Halloween. 

Even setting aside the rampant cultural appropriation, it was a terrible holiday. 

He didn't see how the idea of the dead being close to the world of the living was fun. 

Let alone how it turned into an excuse to get drunk and parade around town half-naked. 

He did his best to avoid the celebrations, but unfortunately the gathering downtown took place pretty much directly in front of his office, and he was emphatically not willing to leave early just to get away from it. 

He would not be bullied by the stupid holiday. 

So he left work at exactly the same time as every other day, walked out of his building… And found his way blocked by a huge man in some kind of ancient Greek costume. 

A very well-toned huge guy. 

At least he looked like he actually might be Greek, Laurent supposed. 

“Excuse me,” he said, articulating carefully in case the man was already drunk. 

The behemoth of a guy looked down at Laurent… And stared. 

Laurent sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“I'd like to pass,” he said. 

“Uh, of course,” the guy stammered and stepped aside. He opened his mouth as if to say something else, and Laurent was getting ready to ignore him, when someone from the crowd called:” Damianos!”

And the man turned around. 

This was Damianos Akielos? 

This stammering idiot was one of the greatest political talents running for the town council this election? It seemed impossible, but it wasn't exactly a common name. 

Then the guy said, slightly exasperated in a fond way, “I told you to call me Damen, Erasmus,” and that, of course, was a confirmation. 

There was certainly no other Damianos in town with the same idiotic nickname. 

As this Erasmus was talking, something expressing gratefulness for some help with an internship, Laurent looked over Damianos in all his almost-naked glory. 

It was quite a lot of glory. 

Laurent couldn't stop himself from wondering if the man was everywhere in proportion. 

In fact, he lost himself in these contemplations long enough that Damianos turned back to him.

When he saw Laurent was still there, looking, he smiled. 

He had a fucking dimple. 

It really wasn't fair. 

“Care to join me for the parade?” He asked. 

“I'm hardly in costume,” Laurent pointed out archly - somehow, instead of the flat refusal he had absolutely been planning. 

Damianos gave him a slow once-over, then took his laurel wreath off his head and put it on Laurent's. 

“As far as I am concerned,” he said, “you can be Apollo.”

Laurent raised one precise eyebrow as he arranged the wreath to sit better on his hair. “And do you feel up to being Hyacinth?” 

Damianos laughed, long and honest. 

“Fortunately,” he said, with another dimpled smile, “I'm better at catching.” 

And, as it turned out, he was. 

He caught Laurent well and good, and never let him go again.


End file.
